


Getting into the drama

by Egypt_Muto



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Literature, M/M, Multi, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egypt_Muto/pseuds/Egypt_Muto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>O.k so we all know the movie the prince of egypt. Well, here is my adaptation of it. It is a Ramses a Moses (so, cute couple) And it had m-preg and a lemon scene. I enjoy the hell out of this thing and i hope you do too! Bye, little pretties! <a class="emoticon" href="http://redmoon1997.deviantart.com/art/Yami-emoticon-174136524"></a><img/> </p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting into the drama

**Author's Note:**

> O.k so we all know the movie the prince of egypt. Well, here is my adaptation of it. It is a Ramses a Moses (so, cute couple) And it had m-preg and a lemon scene. I enjoy the hell out of this thing and i hope you do too! Bye, little pretties! [](http://redmoon1997.deviantart.com/art/Yami-emoticon-174136524) 

Me: I'm gonna try something new to help here and then a nother place! ^.^ so, i hope you like! ^.^

Ramses: just make sure that you don't make me do something Father will regret. *grimace*

Me: can't promise anything!

Ramses: oh, ra! Your just as bad as Moses!

Moses and Me: YEP! ^.^

Me: oh, and this is an adaptation, plus i own nothing, but the jews own their history. I just replaced some and changed somefor the story. The dirctor owns this movie though. Plus Kehmet is egypt just what the ancient egyptians called it, i believe.

It was a random day for the jews. The guards where raging the cities! They where looking to kill the hebrew children! That was the order from the pharaoh. One woman and her 2 other children, took there baby away from the city. they hid when the guards came by and ran to save the life of their sibling/baby. The guards wold kill the child after entering the houses and pull the woman away from the child, but this one woman was able to run away and reached the Nile. They had gone through the palm fan in the way, and the woman walked into the water with her youngest child in a basket. she place the basket in the water and sang, "hush now my baby, be still now don't cry. you will be rocked by the stream. sleep and remember my last lullaby, so, i'll be with you when you dream." she then kisses his forehead and closes the lid. She then continued to sing, but this time in prayer. She then pushed the basket into the water and continued to sing her prayer as she watched her youngest child and son float hopefully to safety. As the child flows down the Nile and goes through many tests of the river, The second oldest child and female looks after her baby brother. Eventually after hippo's and boats and more the child reaches the end of the Nile where it connects to the palace.

As the basket flows into the palace there a woman stands holding her son, guarded with guards and servants. The woman was playing with her son when she saw the basket. she let her son down and picked up the basket. Then took off the lid to see a baby. She picks it up the child and cooed over it.

The babies sister saw all this and she smiled knowing he was safe. She then sang a prayer for him to, to let him always remember his family.

The woman then looked at her servants and said, "I'll keep him. would you mind helping me take of him. " the servants bowed with small smiles saying, "of course majesty." She then walked off to show her husband. Her son looked at her and tried to reach up to see, but the woman walked on. when he finally pulled her thin dress she said, "come Ramses! Let's show the pharaoh your new baby brother. Moses."

she then walked into the palace and walked into the throne room. She said, " Aww, my pharaoh! I found this child in the Nile! I wish to keep him as our second son!" The pharaoh looked over at his wife and stood up. He sighed as he walked over and looked at the cute child. He smiled and said a little reluctantly, "he may stay." He then walked back to the throne. The woman had a twinkle in her eye and kissed his cheek in thanks.

~*~*~* time skip to when they are around 16, and 18*~*~*~

In the middle of the city of Kehmet, 2 chariots raced in battle. One slightly ahead of the other. The one behind shouted, "faster *insert name of horse* you run like a mule!" They raced passed all sorts of hieroglyphics and other people! With the first chariot still ahead! Then the one behind caught up the one ahead and it happened to be that Moses caught up to Ramses! Moses shouted, " Hey, Ramses how would you like to have your face carved into a wall!?" Ramses smiled and said, "someday yes!" Moses smiled back and said, "how about now!?" He then pulled the rains to make him push Ramses to the wall. Ramses's wheel was scraping, but he got back on track from that endeavor. He shouted, "you almost killed me!" Moses said, "aww, come on where's your sense of fun!" Ramses smiled again and said, "oh, it's fun you want!" He then pulled the rains to hit Moses, but he pulled back. Now both tried to halt their horses.

Ramses couldn't though and took the lead off the road! He started to slip down a hill of sand. He then pulled to a stop once the hill stopped and he looked around. He then said, "Moses?" The all of a sudden another chariot jumps over him and the person on it shouts, "whoo! hoo!" and the race starts once more as Ramses starts up to catch his brother. then as they ride through the city, they cause massive havoc. Then they start to reach construction area and ride up ramps. They then mess up a painter and he paints a smile, and break off the statues nose. They avoid it narrowly and then pull to a halt where the built up sand ends. They then chuckle a little at their luck and then hear cracks. The built up sand then falls when the reeds holding it break. Thus lots of sand covers a place similar to a library for us. They then ride off to the palace, already knowing their in trouble with Father.

When they get there, their father Get's into a long list of reason and lectures about how they do wrong. He says, "Why do the gods torment me with reckless, destructive, mess from my sons." Ramses tries to explain, but the pharaoh interrupts saying, "Be still, the pharaoh speaks." He then turns to them saying, "I seek to build an empire and your only to is top amuse yourselves by tearing it down." "have I tought you nothing, "he says in a gentler tone. Then the 2 priests interrupt saying, "you mustn't be to hard on yourself Pharaoh. You're an excellent teacher it's not your fault, these 2 have learned nothing." the shorter of the 2 says, "well, they have earned something." They then leave and Moses says, "Father the fault is mine. I goaded Ramses's on, so I am responsible." Their Father walks up to him and says, "hmm. responsible." he then walks to Ramses, "and do you know the meaning of that word Ramses?" Ramses looks to his father and says, "I understand father." The pharaoh walks away from his son and says, "and do you understand the task that your birth had destined to by the ancient traditions." And do you know that when i pass on to the next world, then you will be the morning and evening star!" Ramses tried to tell his father, "one damaged temple does not destroy centuries of tradition." His father turned toward them with a face full of rage, "but one weak link can break the chain of the mighty dighnesty!"

Ramses took his words to heart. He was a very caring and responsible person, but took everything to heart. He just took deep breaths and took in the whole situation. His father calmed down some too, once his wife held on and gave him a look saying, "look". Ramses just kept his head down some and still tried to take in what had happened. Moses just looked down guilty knowing it was his fault. Their father sighed and said, "you have my permission to leave." Ramses tried to say, "father," but his mother held her hand and slightly shook her head saying no. Ramses stopped and then left. Mad at himself, for everything. Moses looked sad for his brother and turned to the pharaoh. "father." he said. "you know it was really my fault. Must you be so hard on him?" The Pharaoh turned to Moses and said softly, "Moses you will never have to carry a burden like the crown I will pass to Ramses. He must not be allowed to let himself stray. Not even by you my son" Both looked sad at one another. Moses said, "All he cares about is.. is your approval. I know he will live up to your expectations. He only needs the opportunity." "maybe so, " the pharaoh said. " go now. I shall see you both tonight." He said. Moses bowed. and left.

~*~*~* scene change*~*~*~

Moses was pacing about whistling his mothers last lullaby, with Ramses upset and sitting on a Large statue of a man sitting. Moses said, "well, that went well." "go away, " was Moses only response. "could've been worse." Moses said. "He said i was a week link in the chain. that's what he called me!" He was not crying, but despair reached his voice a little. Moses sighed. Moses said, "well, you are rather pathetic," playfully. Ramses kept saying, "irrisponsible, arrogent of traditions, He practicly acused me of bringing down the dighnesty!" Moses playfully continued, "Yeah, i can see it now! There go the pyrimads!" he chuckled at how retarded that sounded. Ramses hopped down from where he was and siad, "you can laugh about it!" Moses continued, ":statues toppling, and crackling over, the nile drying up, single handedly you will manage bring down the greatest kingdom on earth to ruins." while he said this he had filled a bag with wine. Ramses said, "tell t-tell me thing moses, why is it that everytime you start something i'm the one who ends up in trouble!" Moses let's go of the bag full of wine and watches it hit the 2 priests from before! Moses quickly hides while ramses looks at the 2. Both started saying thing like, "ramses your in trouble young man!" and stuff like that. Moses holds the rest of the wine, which was a huge bowl and said, "might as well." Ramses rolls his eyes and dumps it. Moses and Ramses walked away and said, "I think i know what your problem is!" Ramses says, "what?" Moses said, "you care too much." Ramses smiled and said, "And your problem is you don't care at all." Moses kept smiling and said, "O.K i supose in that case you don't care that we're late for the banquet for example." Ramses stopped smiling and both started running!

"Ramses said, "i'm done for! Father will kill me!" Moses siad, "don't worry! Nobody will even notice us coming in!" They both come in and a whole crowed of 50,000 people start to cheer. The pharaoh motions them to the crowd and Ramses said, "nobody will even notice." Moses chuckles nervously, but was saved by his mother. She comes over and says, "aww, the young princes. Ramses you where just awarded being prince of regent. you are now overseeing all the temples. I suggest you get over there and thank your father," Once he left The queen continued, "apparently Moses, he just thought he needed the opportunity." Moses comes over and says, "lord pharaoh! Maybe the priests should pay tribute to their new regent." "great idea!" there father says.

Both 2 priests from before where pigging out at the food, and stopped when the pharaoh called them out. Both then turned to each other and the short fat one said, "hey, the meridian girl." The tall one then said, "good idea. i'll go get her!" He then ran off.

The fat short priest then moved to the center and said in a booming voice, "By the power of ra! We present for your delectation and delight an exotic excursion from a far away land! He kept making gestures and thing as he said it. Then at the end a pair of blinds come up from the smoke and A woman on a camel appears.

she starts struggling and then looks at her surroundings. The priests continued saying, "we offer you this delicate desert flower!" Both princes where not interested. They both found out that they where gay. Moses had a crush on Ramses and Ramses wasn't sure if he felt more than brotherly love. Sometimes it would stray to love, but not always so he kept quiet about it. The woman was then pulled towards them and she grunted at the fact. Ramses then played along saying, "let us inspect this 'desert flower'."She then snapped at the hand Ramses put on her. Ramses said, More like a desert cobra than flower." Moses said, "not much of a snake charmer are you." Ramses then got a bad idea and said, "that why I give her to you." Moses said, "no-no, that's o.k" as Ramses pushed him closer. The girl just growled at him. she said, "I won't be given to anyone!especialy a pampered, special, palace brat!" the crowed ow-ed! Ramses kept messing with him saying, "don't you like that." Moses was disgusted with himself and he felt his heart break at Ramses trying to get him to like her.

Ramses was still mad at her though for making fun of Ramses, "You will show the proper respect for the prince of Kehmet!" She replied, "but i am showing you all the respect you deserve." then she broke free off the ropes and a commotion started. Moses tried to stop the guards and the people moved away. Moses jumped forward and said, "wait still!" He then grabbed the rope and caught her again. She kept complaining how she had to go and to let her free. Moses just tried to calm and reason her. She pulled away and neared a pond. Moses saw this and once she said, "let go!" he did! She stumbled into the pond and Moses laughed. His mother looked ashamed of her son, ands Moses knew that he was going to let her go.

Once she was dry she was put into Moses's room and set there. Moses stayed a little and drank the wine they had at the party. He was also awarded royal chief architect, which ment staying near his brother still. Once he finished though he went to his room and saw she had escaped. Moses then saw men in his room tied up. The only thing that he could see was her leave. Once he got there guards where coming her way though. He needed to let her go and he knew it, so he said, Guards!... Um... Theres a man in my room... Look into it." he then watched as both slipped away from his sight.

He went back to his room and got to bed seeing as the man left, and his pet's wher untied. Moses then got changed and layed down going to sleep. Ramses went to check on his brother, and opened the door to his room. Ramses had stayed in his room after the party. Durring that time Ramses decided his feelings for Moses. He loved his brother. When he opened the door he sae moses was fast asleep and snoring a little. It was cute in Ramses opinion. He sat on his bed and moved a bit of his hair feeling it to be super smotth and soft. Ramses moved his brother so he was holding him and smelt his hair, It was a nice smell. Ramses then kissed his brothers head layed him down and left for his own room.

Moses woke up the next day and went to breakfast. He sa his brother, father, mother, and the servants already there. He had picked the food he wanted and ate it, but durring the meal Ramses said, "Moses after this meal meet up with me? will you?" Moses looked shocked for a second and then smiled, "of course brother!" So, as agreed both met up at the statues and Moses said, "what do you need me for, brother?" Ramses gulped and moved closer to Moses. Ramses was soon pushing his chest against his brothers and pulled him closer. Ramses pulled his chin up to make him look him in the eyes and leaned forward. Moses closed his eyes and leaned forward to. Ramses then moved to connect there lips and moses moaned at the contact. Ramses licked Moses's bottom lip and Moses gasped. Ramses took this as an oportunity and thrust his tongue into his mouth. Ramses licked at everything inside Moses's mouth. It was so sweet and he had claimed it all. Moses moaned as he grew a little bolder to Ramses actions. Moses rubbed his tongue against Ramses and and tasted what he had to offer. He tasted of cinamon and exotic spices. Yum... Moses moaned at the taste. Ramses pulled away for air and Moses whimpered at the loss of contact. Ramses hugged his brother to his chest and Moses hugged him back enjoying the closeness. A guard was comming so, both pulled apart and went to the edge of the high up balcany. They watched the great city of Kehmet and then left to get lunch.

They then got to Ramses room and told a guard to get a servant to bring lunch for them. When they where alone Ramses said, " We'll have to tell father." Moses looked sad and said, "indeed we do." Both had no clue how their father would take the news. Moses thought of all that could happen and each kept getting worsser by the next. Moses had a few tears that fell off his face and it hit Ramses leg. Moses had his head down, so Ramses couldn't see how terrified of the outcomes he imagened. Ramses did feel the tear though and he softened any look he might of had on his face and he just held him close. Moses then broke down in quiet sobs and Ramses started to say, "it'll be o.k. I know it will" to try to cheer him up and stop crying. It hurt Ramses to see Moses like this.

After a bit Moses was just hiccuping and a servant came back with lunch. The servant knocked on the door and Ramses said, "come in" The servant then placed the food on a table and left. Moses whipped his tears and started to eat a little. Afterward A guard came and told a servant to take the trays to be washed and that the pharaoh requested the presence of his sons. Both got up and left to see their father after lunch.

Once they got to the throne room The pharaoh said, " my sons! I am glad you came on time for once. Ramses i need you to go over the plans and start on them for me, Moses i need you to help him with the desighn." They both looked shocked, but then smiled and said, "alright, father. It will be done."

~*~*~* time skip of about a month*~*~*~

The building had been constructed and both where pleased at how well they worked together to make it. It was an amazing new temple, that replaced the one they destroyed. Moses was summoned though to see Father and Ramses hoped he was not in trouble. He was very worried for his partner. When Moses arived though The pharaoh went over to Moses and said, "my son... I want to know of your relations to Ramses." Moses feared the worest at that moment, but kept surprisingly calm sayig, "He and I are partners." The pharaoh looked at his son and smiled. Moses was very confused then. 'Why wasn't he beating me for it, or something, ' Moses wondered in his thoughts. He said, " I will let you be his partner, but you must be able to bear an heir. So, if you wish to continue to be his partner you would have to have a speel cast upon you." Moses thought of each reasons and outcomes. He said, "let me think of my answer before I give you my final one." His father smiled still, and said, "that is acceptable." Moses then ran off to tell the news.

Moses soon found Ramses and relayed everything. Ramses stood in utter shock. He even thought the worst would come, but no! Ramses smiled happily and said, "So, will you do it?" Moses lookeded at his partner and kissed him gently. He pulled away though and said, "I believe i will accept his offer!" The guard then pulled Ramses away from him saying, "My prince, You need to finish the preporations for this next temple." Ramses looked at Moses one more time and said, "Moses you may leave now. Go, and get some rest." Moses smiled and did just that.

On the way to the palace he saw the same meridean girl though and saw how she stopped at a water well. He followed her to the well, and stopped watching her go to her home off in the distance. Just then he felt someone drop water my his feat and he walked away from the puddle slightly. The female who dropped it said, "Sorry! Oh, i'm so sorry." She then tries to pick up the broken pieces of the bowl, but looks up and stops. "oh please forgive me. I... didn't... expect to... see. you here!" Moses looked at her and backed away just a tad. "ungg, at last!" she said after examining his features. she then walked away toward her brother and said, "didn't i tell you erran! didn't i!" The man didn't look to convinced. He whispered thing to her, while Moses just watched a little amused. "I knew you cared about our freedom!" the girl said. "freedom? why would i care about that?," moses said. The confused girl said, "because your... your our brother." Moses looked confused at her while she looked sad. He said, "what?," The girl then said, "they never tell you?," Moses kept his cool and said, "who never told me what?" The girl tried to make sense of everything. "but your here! you-you must know!," she said. Moses then felt her grab his arm and he pulled away saying, " be careful slave." The man then started making exscuses for the poor girl. The girl faught against her other supposed brother though. She then sarted to say, "I know who you are, and you are not a prince of kehmet!" Moses was a little mad then and said, "what did you say?!" the man made more exscuses for his sister though. She then tried to reason with him saying, "please listen to me Moses, you where born of my mother! You are our brother!" Moses was then crossed and said, "now you go too far. shall be punished." The man arron and also known as the girl's brother said, "No! please! uh, your highness, she is ill. she is very ill. We beg your forgiveness." he was made gestures while talking and by the end tried to pull his sister away. She was still trying to tell him though. Although a few words caught his attention, "in a basket to save your life!" He then said, "from who!?" The girl siad, "ask the man you call father!" She tried to reason again, but he didn't believe it. He siad, "you will regret this night!," to the girl. He then walked away and the girl started to sing the lullaby he knew. Moses turned around to see her rocking her self and singing. He knew the lyrics to the song and saw the resemblense to a fimilair face. He then wondered, 'is she telling the truth!?' then he ran off. Away from the confusion.

He then ran away from the 2 and headed across egypt. He then came over to the palace and remebered everything there. The insense, his family, his room, his pets, his lover, his favorite training wepon, and his history. This was wher he was home, and it was all he had ever wanted, but what the girl said. Was it true? He then ran into his room and looked in a certain area where hieroglyphs wher. He then sat upon a pillar and fell asleep thinking.

/dream sequense\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Moses woke up, but as a hieroglyph! He then turned around looking at his suroundings, to his father look at all his guards and order them to get something or someone. which he didn't know. He gasped though and ran from the gaurds. He runs across the wall to see palm fans and hides there. the gaurds pass him and spread across the walls and pillars covered in hieroglyphs. Then the guards enter the city and all the citizens grew very weary. The guards then did whatever they pleased to get into the homes and he watched at they killed every child! He saw how they took them away from the mothers! He also saw a woman and her 2 children. How they hid from guards and he was happy they avoided them. He watched at they came to the nile and set down a basket. Moses saw how the woman set her baby into the basket and let it free. He watched the child go down the river and survive the hippo's and crocodiles, or ships. Then he saw the gaurds head towards him and try to get him, so he ran across the wall! But he ran out of space and fell off the ground. He saw the water full of babies with crocodiles ready to eat them. He gasped and fell into the darkness.

/Dream sequense over \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He woke up gasping for air! Moses was shocked from what he saw in that dream! He then leans against the pillar again and sighs in relief. He then heads out to see if it's true. He runs down the halls with a torch lit and ran to the place similar to our library. He then runs in diffrent directions scanning each picture. He then goes down this one hallway to see it was true! He relived his dream once more from seeing this! He then drops his torch and falls into the wall almost crying over this fact. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. His father started saying, "the hebrews started to grow to many. They might have risin against us." Moses looks to his father and says, "father... tell me you didn't do this." His voice was shaking and he felt so sad and betrayed at that moment. His father looks ashamed at himself and gently coninues as he did before, " Moses. Some times for the greater good, sacrifices must be made." He looks at himself apalled . He had walked away from Moses and kept his head down. Moses just kept looking at the pictures and tried to take in what his father had said. "sacrifices?," Moses said. The pharaoh looked sadly at his sona dn tried to comfort him. He hugged him saying, "oh, my son. They where only slaves." Then Moses felt very betrayed. He knew that people where people even if, they where considered slaves. He then backed away and ran from his father and into the darkness.

He then got to his room and fell asleep. Ramses then came into his room and hugged him. Moses was awake slightly still and opened his eyes. He then let his tears flow and said, "What if that was me? he would have kiled me. I mean we not even be brothers! Ramses!" He then cried heavily into his lovers chest while Ramses tried to understand what Moses was saying. He then understood and hugged him close. He said, " There would have been no way that he would have killed you. The gods led you here to me. We where meant for each other. Even if he did wrong the gods would have made sure you where safe." Moses took slight comfort from that and fell alseep in Ramses arms. Ramses smiled sadly and tucked him into bed. He then left the room to get his own sleep.

The next morning Moses had sat down in the part of the nile that was connected to the palace. He just sat there feet in the water thinking of his life. His mother came in and said, "Moses." Moses looked sadly at her and said, "is this where you found me?" His mother said, "moses please try to understand." Moses turned to her a little more and said, "so, everything i thought. Everything i am... is a lie." His mother fell to her knees beside him and hugged him, "no! You are our son and we love you." This time Moses turned to her fully, with his head down a little saying, " why did you choose me?" His mothers looks at him and answers truthfully, "we didn't choose you, Moses. The gods did." Moses then realises the truth and turns away again. His mother get's up after the sight and sits on his other side gently touching his arm. She then sings, "this is your home my son. here the river brought you and it's here the river meant." She sang about how everything happaned was the gods, and how they kept him safe. She sang about how his home is really here even though he was not born here. Moses then knows it's here he was supposed to be and he forgave his mother and brother. He knows the girl was right, but he was not to be their deliverer.

Ramses woke up the next day and he headed to the work he was asighned. Once there he got the needed scrolls and said, " last night the gods granted me a vision. i'm not only going to restore this temple, I will make it more grand! I will make it many more better than any regent! Moses came after he had his talk with his mother and came to Ramses. He saw how mistreated they where. He would only lessen it though. It was not right, but he couldn't do much. Ramses came to him and said, "look Moses fate had turned our misfortune into a great oportunity!" He then lead him away. "I know father will be so please to hear." Ramses continued. He knew their work was wrong. He saw how his siblings worked, and how cruel they where to slaves. "and this is just the beginning!" He then coninued to lead Moses. He then heard a whip crack and turned around. He really wanted to listen to his lover, but his siblings where in danger. Moses than ran to the old man to try to help him and he ran up all the ramps and he was truck with the whip. The whip came down a few more times so that many marks occured and Ramses ran up and pushed the guard down. Although it was an accident that he pushed the off the planks and killed him. Ramses ran to Moses though and hugged him close. Moses kept breathing a little too heavy. then Ramses ran to the palace and went to the healers. He then told them to heal his brother and save him. On the way Moses had passed out from blood loss and scared Ramses badly. The pharaoh then called to see Ramses and when he enetered the room Ramses said, "father, i gaurd was unjustly punishing a slave too far and Moses tried to stop him, but he got whipped. I pushed the guard off and accidentally killed him, but Moses had to go to the healers!" The pharaoh looked at his son and grimly nodded. He said, "Alright I will take care of it." Ramses then went to see How Moses was.

Moses was at the healers still after 2 days. The pharaoh knew that Moses agreed to his terms and had the healer cast the spell while he was there. He was happy for his sons, but also sad because of what he had to do. Although, he knew that they would be o.k. So, he would tell Moses of his task as soon as he was healed up.

Moses's eyes fluttered open the 3rd day though. Ramses Woke up after hearing a moan and looked at Moses. "Moses!" Ramses cried happily! He was going to be alright! Moses just moaned again and croaked out, "Ramses? can i get some water?" Ramses rolled his eyes, but ordered a servant to bring some water anyways. So, How are you Moses? Are you feeling o.k?" Moses was more awake now and sat up a little. Ramses helped his brother with the pillow and Moses said, "yeah I think i'm fine. I just have a bit of a sore back." He sounded much beter this time. The servant came bach with water and she left. Ramses handed the cup to moses and he shakily held it, but managed all the same. Ramses and moses had gotten back to usual and all was well. No rumors about what happened or anything.

The next few days after though Ramses told him everything that did happen though and Moses accepted it. The pharaoh called Moses up though. Moses stood in the throne room and he said, "moses you will be going alone in a trip to a faraway land for arctitectual reasons. I need you to help there." Moses sadly nodded and left the rrom with a "Of course father." Moses then left to tell his brother.

Ramses was in his room, and was thinking about what father could have possibly called Moses for. Moses then burst into the room and said, "ramses! Father want's to send me away! I'll have to go for 5 years! I go tomarrow!" Ramses took in the info and looked shell shocked! He said, "moses. before you leave may I make love to you." Moses looked in thought about this. He wasn't sure. He just didn't know what to do. He loved this man, his adoptive in a way brother, but was he ready to give his vrginity to this man yet? He knew his answeer soon though and said, "yes. plase show me you love me tonight." Ramses looks softly at Moses and nodded.

#######WARNING LEMON!########

Ramses moved Moses so he was fully on the bed and went over to his desk like structure. (idk if they had this, but oh well!) He then got out a substance from a bowl, and put it on top of the desk thing for when it was needed. (sustance is similar to lube)He then kissed his, lover and kept him busy so he could take of his shenti. He broke off the kiss once he got it off and watched his cute lover gasp for air. He then kissed Moses again and got not only his shenti off, but got his hands covered in the substance from the bowl. Moses moaned as he was kissed and whimpered when Ramses pulled away. Ramses then rubbed the substance on his hands around Moses's member and Moses had never felt to good! The friction Ramses cause was so nice he just kept moaning! one after another. Ramses then stuck a coated finger in Moses and stretched the hole. Ramses soon had to distract him from the weird feeling so, he moved his head over to Moses's neck and started to kiss and nip there. Ramses had inserted another finger then and a little later another. Moses was plenty distracted though with Ramses nips, suckling and fiddling with him. All moses could do was moan, he felt so good~. Ramses then toook his fingers out and Moses whimpered at him. Ramses chuckled a little and then positioned himself at Moses's entrance. Ramses said, "this will hurt at first o.k, but stay with me. It'll feel good afterward." Moses nodden and Ramses quickly entered him. Moses Screwed his eyes shut and panted. Gods, Ramses was so big! He felt as if he where full to the brim, and it was a very painfull feeling. It took most of Ramses will power to not move. 'Moses is so, hot~! So tight, so good~!' Ramses thought. He said, "are you o.k, love?" Moses had his eyes look more at ease now and looked less tense. Moses could barely feel pain after what felt like 2 hours. He then rsponded to Ramses by rolling his hips and moaning loudly. Ramses lost control them and thrust into Moses, pounding into him deep and fast! Ramses had kept thrusting into Moses, but this time angled it and Moses had cried out loudly saying, "Ramses! Again! So, good!" Ramses then kept himself at the angle and thrust even harder! Moses couldn't help it anymore and he cried out in pure pleasure. Moses 's own release caused Ramses to go over the edge and he cried out just afterward.

######## Lemon over. it's safe young viewers########

Both where panting and where extremely tired. Ramses pulled out of Moses who moaned at this and fell down next to him. Moses panted out, "thank... you. that was... wonderful." Ramses looked at his lover and said, " i agree. we should rest though." Moses mmm-ed and closed his eyes falling into a light sleep. Ramses took one last look while smiling and closed his eyes, falling asleep too.

The next moring he woke up at dawn and looked over to his sleeping beauty. He got up and got dressed or the day. Once he completed that task he walked over to Moses and shook him slightly. "Moses!," Ramses said. Moses just ignored him. Couldn't his lover see he was tired? Well, Ramses then got a servant to bring cold water. Once he got it the servant was dismissed and Ramses poured the water on Moses! Moses jumped up and said, "huh!?" Ramses laughed and Moses winced. Ramses then stopped laughing and said, "are you o.k?" Moses nodded and then got ready for his journey. Moses then left the room and once everything was prepared he went to the palace's entrance to leave. Ramses stood there as Moses saddled up and put the needed material on the horses. Moses then went over to Ramses and kissed him. "I'll miss you," He said, as he pulled away. Ramses said, "take care of your self." Moses nodded and then got on his horse. "goodbye!" moses cried as he rode away! Ramses said, "Fare well!", then he left back into the palace once his lover could not be seen.

with Moses

Moses and the few gaurds he took with him rode off into the desert. After one days travel though a sand storm hit them, and Moses lost his horse. He managed to keep a little food and some water though. He lost the guards though. Moses kept traveling with out them though. It was unsafe to stay in the same place in the desert. Moses traveled on though and kept walikng durring the day to try to find a shelter. He wandered through many sand dunes though and finally stumbling into a camel. It tried to eat his hir, but he knew better. He then saw that it had water and he followed the camel. He grabbed the water pouch and was dragged by the camel to an oasis was run into a stone water holder, with sheep drinking from it. He then saw the water and thrust his face into it drinking the water. He then heard shouts and looked over to see 2 men taking and herassing 3 girls. He walked over and untied the mens camels! He then walked over with the camels and said, "hey you! aren't these your camels?" The men looked fearfully and He let the camels loose. The men then followed after their camels and ran into the desert. The 3 girls then turned to Moses and he grew light headed. He then leaned into the well, and the bricks fell in! He then was stuck in a well. The 3 girls went over to the well and peared in. They then tried to pull the rope, which was really havy with Moses's wieght. Then a womans walks over to the girls and says, " and what are you girls doing?" they respond, "trying to get the funny man out of the well!" She looked at them like they where joking and said, "trying to get the funny man out of the well?well that's one i've never heard before." she then heres a slpash and "woah!" She then looks incredilously at the well and says, "oh, my! Oh, shit!. Don't- don't worry down there! uh, we'll get you out, now hold on!" she then pulls Moses up and hisses, "you" She then lets go of the rope, pulls her dress in a i'm good kinda way and smiles to her self smugly. She then walks away. The oldest girl says, "that's why papa says she'll never get married."

The get moses out of the well, though and try to bath him. Moses says, "ladies, lasies you've cleaned every inch of me." they then move to certain area's and he says, "i was wrong." Then giggling from the three girls sounded and a burly man says, "let me through. I need to see him. The man then bursts in and says, "ahh! you are most welcome! you shouldn't act stange in this land!" He continued and Moses tried to cover himself at least a little. The females giggled though as this man hugged him and welcomed him! He takes off one of his robes and puts it on him. "tonight you'll be my honered guest." he said as he chuckled goind out. The woman than says, "uh, my father Jeffrel, high priest of middian." He then looks incredilously that that man was this womans father!

Later that night at a gathering, Moses comes out and a little girl whispers to him, " sit with me!" He then goes and follows the girl to sit next to the woman from before. They make space for him and he sits. He see's food and picks a fruit up when another girl from beside him whispers, "psst. Not yet." he then sets it down and says, "oh sorry." Then Jefrel says out in a booming voice, " My children, let us give thanks for this bountiful food. and let us also give thanks for the pressense of this brave young man. from whom we honer here tonight." Everyone awes and claps a little. Moses says, "please sir i wish you wouldn't. I've done nothing in my life worth honoring." Both the woman and her father look a little surprised at his words. Her father only surprised, and the woman looks guilty and suprised. The man looks at him warmly saying, "first you rescue Zipporah from Kehmet, then you defend my younger daughters from break ins, you think that is nothing?" Moses looks down and shakes his head. The man continues, "you seme to not know what is worthy of honor." the man gets up and starts to explain from song.

Everyone starts to dance as the man continues and Moses starts to see how his life has purpose and honor still. Then a little girl, one of his daughters says, "dance with me!" He then says, "i don't know how." The girl runs off and Moses claps anyway enjoying just watching. The next day he starts his work as a shepards boy. Moses then becomes friends with Zipporah, the woman that was given to him, then gets away. He becomes part of the family, but after a few weeks he starts to throw up often. Zipporah had helped him through it though and once taken to a healer they had, he found out that he was pregnant! So, Moses just sat back and relaxed as he watched his friends and new family dance about and have fun, while could only watch. Zipporah had comeover and finally gotten him to dance though and soon, he was always happy and back to his usual self. He missed Ramses though and he was starting to show.

~*~*$$ Time skip of about 6 moths$$*~*~

Moses had wierd cravings now and stopped throwing up, but he did have mood swings. Zipporah had helped him though. When ever he was sad she would say, "you wanna hear something funny?" and he would always laugh at the story, when he was angry she would say, "what would Ramses think?" and that would stop him, and she was one of the best friends a guy could have! Plus when Moses would say, "do you think i'm fat?" She always said, "no." Moses was very happy to have her as a friend.

~*~*$$ time skip again, but there should be only a little more of these$$*~*~

Moses was about 2 weeks before his due date. It was early in the mrning and he just got up. We went to pick up some bread with cactus, and then head off to the sheep. Although he felt pain. It was pain in his sides and stomach. More than just kicks. He then screamed, the pain was awefull. Zipporah arrived though and took him to the tent, laying him down and getting the healer. Once the healer got there she cut open moses and pulled out the baby. The healer cut the cord and handed the child to zipporah. She then sewed him back together quickly and left. Zipporah handed the half awake moses his child and said, "it's a male. what will you name him?" Moses looked at his son and said, "i'll name him, Atem." He then left his child into the care of Zipporah to feed him.

Once Moses got there he saw them all together and smiled. He then saw one on a high rock walk away from the group and he followed it. It then went into a cave though and Moses walked in. From the darkness of the cave he saw a light and went to it. He then saw a small bush on fire. It's fire was not usual though it was full of blues, pinks, and all sorts of colors. Moses then stuck his walking stick into the fore and the fire almost looked like it carresed the wood. It was not set aflame either. Moses saw it was cool and went to stick his hand into the flames The flames caressed his hand and it felt fine. Nothing was hurting from touching the flame. He then heard a voice with winds go towards him. It said, "moses." It repeated his name multiple times and Moses just looked around in awe at these events. Moses said, "here i am." to the voice. He then heard a voice say, "take the sandels from your feet. For the place on which you stand is holy ground." Moses looked to the ground, turned around to the bush and said, "who are you?" The flames on the bush rose as the voice said, "i am that i am." Moses said, "i do not understand." The voice said, "I am the god of your ancestors. Abraham, Isac, and Jacob." Moses looked at this bush in awe and did exactly as the bush had siad. He took of his shoes and Moses said, "what do you want with me?" the voice says, "I had a destiney important for your people, but now i see that you have another important to Kehmet. Now the destony of your people have changed. I will leave you in charge of your people for when the time comes." Moses looked at the bush and said, "me? who am i to lead these people? they won't even believe me. They won't even listen." The bush then says, "i'll teach you what to say. say the truth to your people."

Moses looked at the bush and said, "are you sure? will my people believe i am telling the truth? I'm prince of kehmet! My father is the one who sluahgtered their children! How can i actually speak to these people?" The bushes fire increases dramaticly and the voice says, "Who made man mouth?! Who made the devil? The mute, the seeing or the blind!? did not i?! Now go!" The voice left and Moses sat crouched protecting himself from the bursts of fire and in slight fear. The Voice came back and said, "oh, moses. I should be with you went you go to your people. But pharaoh will not listen, so i will stretch out my hand and smite those who try to stop me with all my wonders." Moses was pulled and moved about by the fire and wind. "take the staff in your hand Moses. With it... you shall do my wonders. I shall be with you moses." says the voice. Then everything returns to normal, with Moses in awe about the events that happened. He gets his sheep out though and does as his god commanded.

So, once Moses returns he tells his best friend zipporah, and her family what just happened. She is worried for her friend, but he reasoned with her and they agreed thast he must do this job for his people. She said, "i'm comming with you though!" They both hugg then, Moses in thanks and Zipporah in friendshiply matters.

A few days later all the preprations had been made and Moses, Zipporah, and Atem where where set on going back to kehmet. The went off and said, "goodbye to everyone!"

With Ramses

As he saw Moses leave he he looked down sad. He then retreated into the palace. He went up to The pharaoh his father and said, "why did Moses have to leave?" The pharaoh looked at him and said, "he needed time to think and i gave him just that." Ramses knew his father was only trying to look out for them and he sighed. He knew that Moses would be back, and then he could love him again. After the next few days the got news that shocked them though. The guards came back and told them Moses was lost in a sand storm. Ramses wa so upset he locked himself in his room for days. His mother helped him through his funk though and Ramses would do his job propperly again.

***** ## 10 monthes later ##*****

Some man was at the palace entrance and entered the throne room. The quards blocked my view of the man and inturupted the dancers. The guards moved aside and Ramses saw his brother! Ramses said, "guards! This man is Prince Moses. You may leave!" He then got up and Moses ran to Ramses. Ramses hugged back and Ramses pulled Moses into a big kiss. Ramses then moved away and saw a woman with a child. At this Ramses growled. He snapped, "who are they? why are they here!?" Moses looked a little mad and said, "Ramses this child id our son and this woman is my best friend." Moses then thought of something, "where is father?" Ramses then looked rediculaly sad. MOse's eyes widened. 'No, he couldn't be...' thought Moses. Ramses said tone low, "he has left this world." moses then started to let out silent tears. Ramses held his brother and said, "it'll be o.k. it was his time, but you may stay and so can your friend and our child can live here."

Moses smiled a little and went to Zipporah. He then thanked her and picked up atem. He then wnt over to Ramses and said, "Look it's our son." Ramses asked, "what did you name him?" Moses smiled and said, "Atem." Ramses smiled and said, "he has a nice name." He then said, "May we speak in private?" Ramses smiled and said, "guards you may leave, please dancers take a break. Zipporah you may stay." Then everyone left and It was just those four. Moses then said, "the God of my people came to me and he said that i will lead my people to safety at one point, but that is all. Also can you lessen the punnishments and work loads, these people need it. They are are people like other egyptians. Ramses thought on it and said, "in the mean time i will. I knew that slavery was wrong, but i also know that it is hard to bann and makes a good work force. I will help, by lessening it though. Even if i break tradition or bear the wieght of my fathers crown. It is time for new tradtions to be made. Moses smiled and Zipporah looked happy for the was the perfect time for the couple. The perfect time for them. Ramses had taken on a fatherly role and Zipporah had fed the child. Moses had enjoyed living with Ramses and They chatted and had dates all the time. Life was perfect for them, and thanks to Moses his people had less work.

This year when the harvests came about though it was bad, the nile was low, and food a little scarce. There where many frogs about too, but they stopped comeing about though. There where many bugs as well, but they where not that bad. It was a bad year for kehmet though and Moses said to Ramses, "it is time for me to take my people to the promised land. I will come straight back though. I love you Ramses" Ramses smiled sadly, but said, "yes i will make the prepporations. I love you too." The next day Moses walked out and into the open saying to his people, "my people Our god has talked to me! He commands i lead you to out promised land!" Then his sister comes over and says, "I believe you!" Then many others started to agree and they walked bringing what ever tools they may have needed. As they headed out they sang about how it was a miricle that they could leave and have a place full of honey and needed life materials. A rich land to live in them with out ever having shorteges on food, and no labor like before. They then made it out of the city limits and out into the desert. After about a half days worth of travel they come to the mediterainian sea and a huge spiral of fire comes out of the ocean, but god came to Moses and said, "with this staff you shall do my wonders!" He then put up the staff and harshly clinked it down to the sea bed. Then the water raised up and formed huge collum like walls. They traved for about 3 weeks like that then finally made it the the otherside and Moses saw that his people where safe. His, people where free and he could go home, with his best friend. His brother and sister decided to stay and tell the tale forever on. Moses and Zipporah traveled back, though it took a while and both smiled!

They had done gods bidding and They could go home! When they got to the palace Ramses saw Moses and Moses ran to Ramses! They both shared a kiss of union and They lived happily after.

Me:I love the movie, but i always wanted a happy ending and here it is. 

Ramses: It's an o.k story.

Moses: well... it's happier. Um... yeah.

Me: I said no bashing Moses! Urg! they where like this for the movie too. *Crosses arms and slumps into chair*

Zipporah: it's a nice touch actually.


End file.
